


This Is As Tough As It Gets

by snarechan



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Switching, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: Firion takes the lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> De-Anon from the LJ community let-it-loose-df. The requester wanted Firion switching with Tidus and voice kink shenanigans. Edited by Keppiehed.

There is no time for them to be doing this, Firion knows. More of their numbers are dying, and it's only a matter of circumstance until he joins the fallen light warriors. The enemy's strength grows every day, and their combined forces are a looming threat. They should be concentrating on ways to combat Chaos and his ilk during every waking moment.

But when Tidus curls a finger into the collar of his cape and _tugs_ , Firion is only a man with needs. He lets himself be led, even if neither he nor Tidus should be in a situation to be guiding anyone into anything.

Tidus takes to leadership well. His enthusiasm is enough to carry both of them through. He sets the pace quick, like the temper he doesn't admit to matching someone else's. It is not so much that Firion is unable to follow.

Rarely doesn't Tidus speak his mind, open and carefree to a fault. Somehow more, when they are tangled together in stolen moments away from the conflict that never seems to end. Tidus seems to understand that Firion relies on his honesty and inquires of, _"Are you good?_ " as dependently as he does on the battlefield.

Tidus gazes at Firion just to see him. Fingers and palms curl together as their clothes and armor and weapons are strewn around them. A question hangs in the air between their bodies. Firion's manner of answering differs each time, but every instance is a refusal…

Until comes a point he intercepts Tidus' hand before it dips too far past his throat. Tidus' leather glove twitches in Firion's grasp. He waits in a rare show of patience as Firion steels his resolve, although it is obvious from the expression on his face that Tidus wants to speak. His fortitude is rewarded as Firion encroaches on him. Firion's chest presses him against the stone-tiled wall and he lets a knee slip between the blond man's legs.

"Allow me," Firion says. He brings their joined hands to his lips and lays down a kiss on knuckles he realizes to be war hardened underneath the protective wear. He almost makes it without a slip, but in the end he tacks on a 'please.'

Tidus swallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
